An Awkward Family Breakfast
by lasagnaparrilla
Summary: Emma walks in on her parents having sex, and then has to face them during breakfast. Mainly Snow/Emma. Not a serious piece - just fluff.


As she lay in bed, Emma felt the warm breath of her son dance across her face. She loved to watch Henry sleep – though she knew it sounded a bit creepy, she loved how innocent and small he looked. When someone sleeps, they let their guard down, and being with Henry in his slumber, made Emma feel that she finally had a purpose in this world – to protect her son. The sun beamed its rays ruthlessly through the curtains. Emma quietly slid out of the bed.

* * *

While doing her regular stretching routine, strange noises travelled up the stairs and into her room. Instinctively, she sprinted down stairs –almost tripping down a few of them. She knew Regina was still out there, plotting a way to get Henry back, so naturally Emma thought the worst of – well- everything. When she took her final step, Emma turned her head to the left, where Mary-Mar – Snows, bed was. She stood there in shock for a moment, with her jaw slightly dropped, and quickly closed it when she came back to reality, and realised what she was seeing. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Rushing back upstairs, feeling like a complete idiot, she sat on the edge of her bed, just to the right of Henry's leg.

* * *

She tried to rid her mind of the mental picture of her roommate, turned best friend, turned mother and father being slightly more intimate than she ever wanted to see. She just walked in on her parents having sex. Henry moaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "what are you doing up so early, its only 7:30" Struggling to find words, as she was still trying to comprehend what she had just witnessed, Emma just looked at him with a half smile. Breaking the moment of silence was Henrys roaring stomach. "Geez kid, you had so much food last night, and you've still got room for more?" Emma said teasingly trying to come back to earth. Henry just smiled, and insisted on going down stairs and having breakfast. "You know I'm not the best cook", "Yeah, but Snow would cook for us". Emma shivered at the name, and once again at the image that lingered in her mind. She had to get over it. She was a grown woman, her mother and father had sex. It's no big deal; she talked about it before, with Mary- Margaret and her one night stand with dr. whale, so this isn't that bad. That's what she kept telling herself anyway. "C'mon then"

* * *

As they headed down stairs, Emma stated "Just a heads up, we're coming down now" in a stern tone. As they reached the final stairs, Charming replied "It's safe, don't worry", Emma turned around to see her mother blushing like crazy, and her father giggling at his daughters level of grossed-out-ness. Both were now fully clothed, and Snow quickly pulled their bed sheets up. Awkward silence filled the air. Henry, unaware of the situation from this morning eyed his mother, then his grandmother and grandfather. "What's up? You guys are all acting weird. Or weirdER should I say.." Emma can't help but chuckle at Henrys comment. "Nothing" Snow quickly blurted out. "What about some breakfast?" Charming intercepted. "Sounds great to me" Henry said, as a wide smile spread across his face "did someone say pancakes?" he hinted. "Snow, I believe you're the only person in this house who can cook an edible meal, without setting fire to anything, how about you act as head chef, and we will do as you say?" Emma remained silent, and sat on the stool which was the most furthest away from Snow and Charming's bedroom. "Sure" Snow said, slightly hesitant. "Emma, you could help Snow ah, I mean your mother, make the pancakes, while Henry and I fry up some bacon on the BBQ". He winked at Emma "Ah, yeah, sure.." she replied, Snow noticing the bitter undertone in Emma's voice. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

As Henry and Charming went outside, taking with them bacon, tongs and a plate, Snow started to get the ingredients to make the pancakes. Emma noticed Snow struggle to reach the flour in a cupboard above the bench. "Here, I'll grab it". Emma got the flour down from the cupboard and turned her head to Snow. She could feel her eyes clinging to her. "You know you could just take a picture of me, and you wouldn't have to stare so often?" Emma said jokingly, trying to lighten the mood. "I'm sorry about this morning Emma, I know it must have been pretty horrifying to see your moth-"Emma interrupted mid sentence "No, it was completely my fault, I should have thought before coming down here. You guys are adults, and so am I, I should have known better in the first place, anyway how do you make these things? Put them in the over or what?" trying to change the subject but failing miserably, Snow started making the mixture, "Emma, It wasn't your fault, we acted like a couple of immature teenagers, for all we could have known, Henry might have been the one who walked down those stairs, and I would have felt even more horrible than I already do. I promise you it will never happen again..right, now you can make the first pancake" Snow smiled as she gave Emma a ladle filled with pancake mix "just pour it into the pan" While obeying her mother's orders, Emma stated "It's your house, you should be able to do what you want.. That's why I was thinking maybe Henry and I should, you know, move out" the words "No way in hell" just flew out of snows mouth without any prior thought on her behalf. "I.. mean.. Your father and I just got you back, we don't want to lose you again"

* * *

At that moment, Charming walked in with a plate of cooked bacon – some bits not really cooked, others, charcoal. From hearing the end of the conversation between the two women, charming added "you aren't going anywhere –not without us anyway! I was thinking we should start looking for a bigger place, with enough room for all four of us" "With walls and doors" Snow added, smiling at Emma, who was rolling her eyes at the fact that they were acting like she was 12. Snow carried on making the rest of the pancakes, and Emma grabbed the plate from Charming, to put in the oven. At the same time, charming whispered in her ear "Sorry about this morning" He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek which Emma pulled away from – after all, he'd just been all over her mother and the thought of that just made her cringe. She wiped her cheek, like a child who just got a sloppy kiss from their grandmother would and placed the plate in the oven.

* * *

Everyone sat on stools around the island bench waiting for snow to finish with the pancakes. Henry's stomach rumbled once more, in unison with Snow saying "ready" Heading to the dining table, Emma quickly grabbed some knives and forks in one hand, and the bacon in the other. Just about to drop the bacon, after dropping multiple utensils, Charming came over and took the plate from her. "Charming, I know" he giggled and picked up the other things she dropped. At the table, they all sat together for breakfast, as a family. Emma and Henry sat next to each other, with snow and charming opposite them. Emma could feel both her parents' eyes on her, and she directed her attention to her food. "It looks great" she said, slowly lifting her head to make eye contact with her father, and then with her mother. Her lips curled into a smile as did her mother's at the same time. Despite the awkward way in which the day started, Emma loved the feeling of having breakfast with her family –though she wouldn't publically admit it. Her stubborn streak came from her mother.


End file.
